


Mirage

by RedOrchid



Category: Bandom
Genre: Community: no_tags, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for No Tags 2012.<br/><b>Pairing/Prompt:</b> Mikey/Alicia - Killjoys, who is Alicia in that 'verse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Some Killjoys verse-related violence. Nothing worse than in _Sing_ , but just to be on the safe side.

Everything is bright. Nothing new there; the room they’re in has been filled with the same cheery bright light since they were escorted in, days ago. Possibly weeks by now—Gerard is starting to lose track of time. From what he can figure out, he and Mikey are in a holding cell somewhere in the BL headquarters. No sign of the others. Gerard still hopes they made it out somehow.

It was supposed to be a normal drug run. In and out, nothing complicated. The intel they’d got had seemed solid, no edge of that too-good-to-be-true stupidity that came across the channels every now and then and that had “BL Inc trap” written all over it.

It was just a normal job. Until it wasn’t. And now they’re here.

On the floor, across from him, Mikey is playing with the ring on his fourth finger, turning it, taking it off and putting it on again. He doesn’t look sad, just fiercely determined. He and Alicia hadn’t even been married a week when they decided to come along with the rest of them to Battery City. Seeing how everything crashed and burned almost as soon as they were within city limits, Gerard figures he probably should have been more adamant about them heading somewhere else on their honeymoon.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mikey says without looking up. “And you should stop doing it.”

“Maybe I’m not thinking anything.”

Mikey lifts his head and just looks at him.

“Alright, yeah,” Gerard admits. “Not like you can blame me, though. I mean, there’s not much to do in here. My brain is starting to shrink and die from inactivity.”

“Would I notice the difference?” Mikey asks, deadpan. Gerard feels a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Good to know his little brother is still an annoying little fucker.

“Gentlemen. How very nice to see you again.”

Gerard doesn’t bother turning his head towards the door. He knows that voice. It seems like no matter how long they’re on the run or how far into the Zones they go, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s voice always follows him. Like a rash under his skin that just won’t go the fuck away.

“What do you want?” Mikey asks, sounding incredibly bored. Gerard bets he isn’t giving S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W the curtesy of looking at him either.

“I brought you a present,” S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W says smoothly. “One I think Kid here will like especially, seeing as he carries that ring on his finger.”

A body bag falls heavily to the floor in front of them, and Gerard feels time slow down to a stop.

Alicia.

His body moves on autopilot, getting him on his feet and throwing him towards S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, hand going to the gun he no longer has. Mikey is on the floor, white as a sheet as he scrambles for the zipper of the bag and pulls it open. Gerard turns his head away on instinct, doesn’t want to see, all his focus going into pushing through the guards and getting to his target.

S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W chuckles.

“Wait,” Mikey says behind him, shock clear in his voice. “Gee, wait. No!”

Gerard manages to get past the first couple of guards, feels his fist connect with a third one’s face before his arms are locked from behind and a taser is put against his neck, making him scream as he falls to the floor. He blinks furiously against the way his vision begins to blur, tries to move his legs even as spasm after spasm of crippling pain shoots through his body.

“How uncivilised,” S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W says, shaking his head and looking at Gerard with eyes that hold absolutely nothing. “And before you even got your gift.”

Gerard barely hears the words through the pain, and when they do register, they make no sense. He coughs, pressing his hand against his mouth. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W steps aside, a smirk on his lips, and a young woman in the familiar uniform of BL officials moves forward to take his place.

“Alicia.”

Gerard’s brain echoes the name, letting Mikey’s voice convince him of what he can’t believe is in front of his eyes. He looks back, to the body on the floor, and finds an unknown man staring back at him with empty eyes.

“Hello, honey,” Alicia says, giving Mikey a sickly sweet smile. “I’m sorry I took so long to come visit you.”

“No,” Mikey says, and Gerard can hear his voice hardening, despite the fact that it’s threatening to break. “You aren’t her. I know her. Whoever you are and whatever fancy mask you’re wearing, you don’t even come close.”

“Aw.” Alicia tilts her head. “So loyal. And so dumb. Maybe this will convince you.” She reaches into the pocket of her uniform and throws something small and gleaming in Mikey’s direction. Mikey catches it numbly and holds it up in front of him.

It’s a ring. Gerard feels his heart break at the look on Mikey’s face.

“Isn’t she something?” S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W drawls. “Though I don’t think you’ve ever been properly introduced. Poison, Kid, meet Mirage. She’s been with us for as long as I can remember.”

“It was lovely spending time with you, though,” Alicia says airily. “What is being clean and having all the food you want to walking around in the same pair of jeans for a month and having cold baked beans for every meal. Honestly, I have no idea why I wouldn’t just want to leave everything I believe in and stay in the Zones forever. Or, you know, until I die a painful death from radiation poisoning.”

“We’d love to stay and chat,” S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W adds. “But, frankly, there are more important things to do. The Elimination Squad should be with you shortly. Have a nice death.”

The two of them leave, taking the Dracs with them and leaving Gerard and Mikey alone in the room with the dead body for company. Gerard manages to get himself to his feet, stumbling blindly towards his brother. “Mikey.”

Mikey is sitting hunched in on himself, shoulders shaking quietly. Gerard reaches out, gets a hand on his arm. Mikey looks up. And gives him an absolutely ridiculous smile.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“What?”

“Let’s blow this joint,” Mikey says, strolling over to the keypad at the door. “Unless you want to wait for the Dracs?” He punches in a six digit code, and the door miraculously opens. Gerard isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least not when locked in a cell in enemy headquarters, waiting for a hit team.

Mikey drags him through a corridor, through another row of locked doors that open just as easily, and soon enough, they’re on a familiar path down a secret tunnel. A van pulls up right as they climb out of the man hole at the other end, and Gerard has time to see Show Pony’s familiar polkadotted thighs before he and Mikey are pulled into the back.

The car speeds away, heading for the Zones. Gerard stretches out his right leg, wincing at the pain still in his every muscle from the taser. Then he looks around, stops, does a double take.

Alicia is leaning against the wall opposite him, Mikey’s head in her lap and back in the clothes he’s used to see on her. She gives him an impish smile.

“Sorry I took so long. Took me a while to convince S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W to let me visit.”

So, Mirage is a spy? Possibly a double-spy. And still the same girl who is married to his brother. Gerard is seriously sick of having his world view turned on its head every five minutes.

Mikey doesn’t seem too shocked, however. Not if the way he’s taking out the ring Alicia threw him in the holding room and putting it back on her finger with a cheery ‘thanks, babe,” is any indication.

Gerard shakes his head, tries to push through the pain towards some kind of focus. “Wait. You knew?”

Mikey looks at him like Gerard is the stupidest thing he’s seen in a long time.

“Dr D’s my uncle,” Alicia says with a smile. “He figured it’d be good to have someone on the inside. Well, someones. There are more of us than you’d think.”

“The date in her ring said ‘02/21/31’ Mikey says. “We were married in July.”

“Till bad beans or radiation poisoning do us part,” Alicia adds, making Mikey smile even wider.

“You know it, baby.”

Alicia laughs and leans in to kiss him. Gerard just shakes his head at both of them and lies down to get some sleep before they’re back in the desert.


End file.
